ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: The Net Climb
(The movie resumes at the Daytona International Speedway.) * Ryan: (voiceover) Welcome back to Daytona where it's being a big year for our warrior friends, the largest field we've ever had compete. (The 2013 logo forms and zooms into some digested runs.) * Ryan: (voiceover) Earlier, Speeding Spike fell at the Ring Swing. (As every villain falls, it cuts back to the house that Courtney Venuti and the two deer are staying in. They are watching it on TV while having popcorn. Jake Murray is with them, too.) * Bambi: Oh! * Jake Murray: Ooh! * Ryan: (voiceover) And in the past few minutes, the others got their shot. El Mustachio Grande suffered the same fate as his ally... * Jake Murray: No! * Bambi: That's too many of them to go out like this. * Ryan: (voiceover) ...and so did another villain, Mordred. * Hank: (voiceover) Ooh, what?! * Bambi: And another villain taken out by the Ring Swing. * Ryan: (voiceover) Psycho Delic from Megamind finally broke the streak after just 2 steps. * Bambi and Courtney Venuti: Ooh! / Oh! * Bambi: Jake, it's adding up. * Ryan: (voiceover) A DR (Dead Rising) goon, who raced against James Elliott made it the farthest, getting to the Wingnuts. * Jake Murray: Oooooh! * Bambi: Again, again, again! (But as she reached for the final leg, her fingers slipped off the net.) * Bronte: Argh! (She falls onto the landing pad with 9 seconds left on the clock, which it stops, and the flags in her hands. The three teams look on in wonder as she gets back up and makes her way back to her team.) * Lightning McQueen: (voiceover) Oh! And Possible falls with time still on the clock. Was she able to grab more than 14 flags and save her team from punishment? * Mater: That is the end of your run, Kim (Bronte). * Finn McMissile: And so, the first Pressure Challenge comes to a close. * JJ Woods: Bronte, you knew the score you needed to beat to avoid punishment for the Red Dragons was 14 flags. Your score: 16 flags. (The three teams applaud her.) * 'Finn McMissile:'That means, Vanka, 14 flags, he and all of the Mafia now must endure punishment. (He speaks to them via his headset.) Guys, just over the mountain hill, there is a fence. I need you guys to take it apart and carry every last log to the training ground. White Tigers, Red Dragons and Blue Monkeys, you can head to the training ground. Begin to familiarize yourself with the obstacles, because when we next meet, it will be for the Team Relay. The team that loses that will not be facing punishment - they'll be fighting against some opponents in the arena. Alright, guys! Get to it! (The three teams leave and head to the training ground at 402 University Boulevard.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House